Some studies shows that people spend more and more time watching screen displays, for example TV, computer screen, laptop, smartphone, tablet, and tomorrow augmented reality eyewear display, watch, etc.
Such screens require a lot of our near and/or intermediate vision, which can lead to vision performance loss, in short or long term, temporarily or permanently.
Furthermore these screens emit cold and aggressive light for the eyes.
Symptoms could appear, usually at the end of the day: for example blurred vision, eye dryness, headaches, mood, diplopia, strabismus, as well as an increase in myopia over the long term.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method for monitoring a parameter linked to the visual capacity of the user related to the use of display devices.
An aim of the present invention is to propose such solution.